Chocolate Cake
by mrscakeakajane
Summary: Severus & Remus, Chocolate cake, need i say more, there is smut birthday gift for Snapealina


**I was asked to write a little Sunpin for a lovely reader and I am more than happy to comply. So Happy Birthday Snapealina. **

**Chocolate Cake**

"LUPIN, what the hell is going on?" Snape yelled from the door of the kitchen

"Nothing Sev, I'm just baking." Remus didn't even look up from the bowl he was stirring.

"And did you have to use every pot and pan in the kitchen?" Snape asked exasperatedly as he massaged the bridge of his nose.

"I have not," Remus said indigently. "I think there's still one or two left I haven't used."

"And what may I ask are you making, other than a mess?" Snape crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"Chocolate cake," Remus replied as if he did it every day, when in fact he absolutely did not.

"There are gloop's on the walls," noted Snape as he watched one slide down.

"Yeah the first one exploded," replied Remus sheepishly, pink tinged his cheeks.

"The first one?" Snape blinked, "how many did you make?" Snape looked around noting there was also gloop's on the ceiling.

"This is the third I just can't seem to get it right." Sighed Remus morosely.

Shaking his head Snape pulled out his wand and waving it in the general direction of the kitchen clearing all the mess from the surfaces and left the pots and pans clean. Remus turned around looking at Snape for the first time.

"I'm sorry Severus. It's just I'm going crazy stuck in the cottage with nothing to do." He sighed, "At least you have your potions to keep your mind occupied." Lupin took off the apron he had been wearing to show the t-shirt he was wearing underneath that clung to the rippling muscles that it covered. Snape's breath caught in his throat as he looked over Lupin's body. When they were covered by robes you couldn't see the rippling muscles the other man obviously had. That body had caused many sleepless nights since Dumbledore had sent them to the cottage.

"Well, if you don't mind a psychopath trying to kill, you feel free to leave Lupin," sneered Snape, trying to take his mind off the small piece of chocolate on the corner of Lupin's lip which he longed to lick off.

"I'm not going to leave. I'm not totally stupid." Remus sat down at the kitchen table obviously upset. "I'm just board and pissed off and I feel totally useless. And chocolate helps."

"Oh for goodness sake," Snape sighed and tsked and took off his outer robes. Remus' amusement was replaced with awe as his jaw dropped.

Snape was wearing tight black leather trousers that hugged his arse nicely and showed off his ample package beautifully and a black shirt with many little buttons all the way up to his neck that was tight in all the right places and loose in all the right places. Pulling the shirt loose of the pants he undid the top three buttons.

Snape looked back to see Lupin staring. "What?"

"Nothing I... just, I never... thought you'd wear leather. I mean you look good in leather. I mean it suits you. I mean... How about I shut up now?" Remus stuttered and blushed deeply but couldn't look away.

Snape smirked, "Pass me the apron."

Remus watched in fascination as Snape put on the little white apron around his waist, he looked adorable. Remus would rather have bitten his own tongue off than tell the man.

Snape took out the ingredients he needed and Remus watched in rapt fascination as he sieved, whipped and beat until he had a mixture that was of a consistency he was happy with. Placing the cake tin in the oven to bake, Snape cleaned the mess up. Not that there was . He then took another bowl out of the cupboard and mixed something some new things into it creating a thick paste.

"It will be ready in 10 minutes. Do you think you can wait that long or do I need to distract you further?" Remus' mouth went dry as Severus wiped his ands with the apron, leaving chocolate smears behind.

"I think you should distract me Severus." Remus replied drawing out the words provocatively as he bit his bottom lip in.

Remus didn't seem to realise what he was doing, "_dear Merlin, is he flirting with me? What do I do now? Come on Severus, you've faced the dark wanker many times a flirty wolf man should be no trouble. I wonder if he's a wild man in bed? Stop that train of thought now..." _thought a very confused Severus, but aloud he said. "How about a game of exploding snap?"

Remus raised his eyebrows. "You play exploding snap?"

"I can play a lot of things," intoned Snape. "_Fantastic,"_ he thought sarcastically, "_now I'm flirting back. What's going on with me? I'm must be going crazy being stuck in this place, that must be it."_

They played snap until the timer on the cooker announced that the cake was ready.

Remus followed Snape into the kitchen bouncing happily watching as the leather of Snape's pants stretched, as much as leather, over his rear as he bent to take the out cake and placed it to cool on a wire rack.

"What about the other bowl? What's that for?" Remus asked eyeing the concoction with interest.

Snape laughed. A deep rich laugh that reminded Remus of the finest chocolate, smooth and warming, with a smile that reached his eyes as he watched Lupin's excitement, "It's a Chocolate cream filling. When the cake is cooled I'll cut it in half and put the cream in the centre."

Remus groaned in anticipation and the noise went straight to Snape's cock and made it stand to attention. Thanking heaven for the apron which would cover the strain in the pants. Snape turned to the counter and acting on total impulse he took a long finger and scooped up a small amount of the cream, offering it to Remus. Both men closed their eyes as Remus's mouth closed over Severus's finger. The wet warmth did nothing to abate the raging hard on Severus now had. Severus opened his eyes to see Remus looking at him strangely.

"You need to try this Sev." Remus' voice was husky.

Severus nodded and reached for the bowl again, but a hand stopped him. "Not like that Sev." Remus leant forward and kissed a shocked Severus Snape his tongue demanding entrance to Severus mouth, which he was granted. Remus growled and closed the distance between them pinning Severus against the kitchen counter. Severus felt a matching erection pressing against his own, and could not stop the undignified whimper that escaped his lips.

Remus took a step back. "I never thought I'd say this..." Remus paused and Severus fully expected to be rejected. "But the chocolate cake can wait." The shock on Severus's face showed plainly, and Remus laughed.

Severus pulled Remus flushed against him again, kissing him deeply. "I might not be what you expect. I'm not the same..." Severus blushed furiously for the first time in several decades.

"It's all right Sev, you can tell me anything." Remus stroked Severus's hair softly.

"The person I am, the person you know. I'm not like that in bed," Severus looked away, his expression Remus could only describe as demure.

Remus grinned and shifted his hips creating friction between them. "What are you like in bed Sev?"

"I'm not the most experienced man in the world. But I like to be dominated, I like to be taken." Severus closed his eyes as he blushed when Remus started to rub his throbbing cock through the leather

"That's good Sev. Because when I'm in bed with you I intend to dominate you. To take you, I want to see your face when I make you cum, I'm going to make you see stars Sev, from this moment on your mine." Remus too it seemed was very different when it came to bedroom antics, he was no longer the mild mannered sweet man.

Severus opened his eyes, a mischievous glint that Remus instantly loved, "word's mean nothing wolf boy."

"Quite right Sev. Let me show you instead."

The bowl of chocolate cream floating into the bedroom after them.

**A/N. I might be persuaded to write more to this little one-shot. But for now this is it. Happy Birthday Snapealina. I hope you like your present. **


End file.
